El capitán y la ladrona
by dochsretur
Summary: cuando te quedas a solas con el capitán en una isla ¿que es lo que aras? y si aparte la maldición de tu fruta ya no es una limitación


Anime : One Piece

Autor del fic: Dochsretur

Autor de One Piece : eiichiro oda

Titulo: El capitán y la ladrona

Este fic lo escribo por que soy un gran fan de one piece espero no cometer ningún error esta ves y que salga bien para que a los que lo lean les guste

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era un día muy tranquilo en una isla del gran line, era una hermosa isla tropical con abundante vegetación de todo tipo, la tripulación de luffy acababa de anclar en ella pues necesitaban provisiones para continuar su viaje, así que disidieron separarse en grupos para recolectar todo lo que necesitarían para continuar su viaje, en el grupo 1 fueron Sanji y Ussop que se encargarían de recolectar frutas y vegetales, en el grupo 2 fueron Zoro y Brook que irían a conseguir animales para tener carne en el barco, el grupo 3 era integrado por Chopper y Robin quienes se encargarían de buscar plantas medicinales y cosas que les sirvieran para su largo viaje, el equipo 4 era de Franky quien quedaba a cargo de cuidar el barco, de estar alerta de cualquier barco enemigo que se acercara y de examinar el sunny go para ver si no tenia alguna falla mientras que el equipo 5 seria el encargado de examinar la isla y estaba compuesto por Luffy y Nami quienes habían sido los primeros en marcharse a toda prisa por el ímpetu de luffy.

-¡Luffy para de una vez!- grito nami mientras golpeaba a luffy con una vara que encontró

-¡Hay, hay, eso dolió!, por que lo hiciste – dijo luffy mientras sobaba su cabeza

- pues por que no te detenías y por eso nos perdimos- dijo nami con una voz un tanto intranquila

-mm mm, pues creo que es por aya- dijo luffy señalando hacia su derecha

-¿y como estas tan seguro de eso?-pregunto nami

-pues por que por aya es por donde sale el sol- dice luffy con una sonoriza de oreja a oreja

-¡idiota! el sol sale por el lado opuesto- grita nami golpeando una vez mas a luffy pero con su puño

-¡hay! que te pasa que no se te olvide que soy el capitán-grita luffy enojado

-si, no se me olvida, ¿pero puedes encontrar el camino de regreso?-dice nami un poco desesperada

-no creo pero sabes tengo mucha sed- dice luffy mientras saca la lengua

-ok, veré que puedo hacer- dice nami.

Empiezan a caminar siguiendo los instintos de nami llegan asta una laguna en medio de la isla

-wooo nami eres sorprendente- grita luffy entusiasmado y corriendo hacia la laguna

-si, lo se por algo soy la navegante- dice nami muy orgullosa de su talento

De pronto luffy empieza a desvestirse enfrente de ella

-¿que demonios haces? – grita nami totalmente roja

-pues voy a nadar un poco- dice luffy muy feliz

-pero es necesario que te quites todo-dice nami completamente roja

-mm mm bueno tal vez solo me quede sin camisa- dice luffy algo triste

Luffy empieza a nadar y después de un rato nami se da cuenta que no a parado de mirarlo desde que se quito la camiseta roja que siempre usa

-¿que me pasa, por que me estoy emocionando por verlo sin camiseta? ¿tal vez me atraiga luffy?- se pregunta nami

-oye nami entra a nadar el agua esta muy buena- dice luffy con su gran sonrisa

-o...ok- dice nami con un la cara roja

-no puede ser, posiblemente me estoy enamorando de luffy- piensa nami mientras empieza a nadar rumbo a luffy

De pronto ella cae en cuenta de que mientras mas se acerca a luffy mas rápido late su corazón

y se sonroja cada ves mas, de pronto regresa en si y su cara queda enfrente de la de luffy

-que te pasa nami ¿estas bien? Tu cara esta totalmente roja-dice luffy un tanto preocupado

-s..si estoy bien- dice nami con una voz temblorosa

-¿segura? Si no podemos regresar al barco- dijo luffy con una voz de preocupación

-si estoy bien, no te preocupes- dijo nami tratando de tranquilizar su corazón

-ok, entonces seguiré jugando- dijo luffy ya despreocupado

de pronto nami se formulo que tal vez sus sentimientos por luffy eran desde la vez en que salvo su isla de arlong y que su forma de comportarse con el era una forma de amarlo a sobremanera así que decidió confesar le esos sentimientos a su capitán para ver que podía pasar

-lu...luffy pu..pu..puedes venir por favor-dijo nami con una voz temblorosa

-si, que te pasa nami- dijo luffy sonriente

-es... que... tu... me...-decía nami antes de que una luz encendiera el cielo

-¿que es eso?-dijo luffy preocupado

-es una de las bengalas que invento franky para avisarnos de algún ataque-dijo nami sorprendida

-¡pues tenemos que ir rápido! podría ser serio-dijo luffy mientras salia del agua

-ok- dijo nami con un suspiro

llegando al barco ven que franky luchar contra algunos marinos y los a los demás subiendo las cosas que encontraron en la isla para zarpar a toda prisa. Después de escapar nami se va a su cuarto a meditar lo que estuvo a punto de hacer y tratar de calmarse y a esperar alguna otra oportunidad para decirle a luffy sus sentimientos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno espero les guste y comenten sus sugerencias serán bienvenidas


End file.
